theloudhousefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Lynn Loud
Jessica DiCicco Unice Grace Dalisay |inspirasyon = Kapatid ni Chris Savinohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |edad = 13http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163126/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lynn/ |okupasyon = Estudyante sa Gitnang Paaralan |pamilya = |hayop = Charles (aso) Cliff (pusa) Geo (hamster) Walt (kanaryo) Goldie (patay na goldpis) |kaibigan = |kalaban = Exterminator Tetherby Manedyer ng Super Mart Park Ranger |pirma = center|120px}} Si Lynn L. Loud Jr.Pangalan ng tagatanggap sa Making the CaseTawag ng kanyang ama sa Overnight Success ay isang pangunahing karakter ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Sa edad na labintatlong taong gulang, si Lynn ang ikalimang pinakamatandang anak ng pamilyang Loud, at ang pinakabata sa limang nakatatandang kapatid ni Lincoln. Siya ay ang kapangalan ng kanyang ama. Ang kanyang pinaka nakakainis na ugali ay ginagawang lahat ng bagay ng isang sport. Personalidad Si Lynn ay malakas at mapagkumpitensya. Gustung-gusto niyang maglaro ng mga isports at tinatamasa ang kanyang mga kapatid. Tinatangkilik niya ang paglalaro ng bawat umiiral na isport, kabilang ang football, soccer, basketball, at baseball. Mahilig din siya sa iba't ibang porma ng martial arts, tulad ng kickboxing, Mexican wrestling, (o lucha libre) at parkour. Tulad ng nakikita sa "Undie Pressure", ang Lynn ay may posibilidad na buksan ang lahat sa kumpetisyon - itinuturing ng kanyang mga kapatid na ito ang kanyang pinaka nakakainis na bisyo. Ipinakita din siya na napaka mapagkumpitensya, at nagsusumikap na maging "number one" sa bawat laro na siya ay gumaganap, kahit na ang panalo ay hindi kasangkot. Kasunod nina Lola at Lori, siya ang pangatlong pinakamadali magalit sa magkakapatid na Loud, at ang pinaka-madaling kapitan sa pisikal na paghaharap. Sa kabila ng kanyang tomboy na saloobin, wala siyang kahihiyan sa paggamit ng mga mata ng tuta upang makuha ang kanyang nais, tulad ng makitulog sa kwarto ni Lincoln sa "Space Invader". Sa "Heavy Meddle", natutuwa siya bilang kanyang mga kapatid na babae matapos malaman ang tungkol sa romantikong sitwasyon ni Lincoln. Si Lynn ay napaka-mapamahiin, at gumagawa ng mga katawa-tawa na mga pagpapalagay, dahil sa "Sleuth or Consequences", kung saan sinabi niya kay Lincoln na hindi niya kailanman "bumomba ng inidoro" bago ang isang malaking laro ng roller derby, dahil malas. Ito ay kilala rin sa "Intern for the Worse, kung saan hindi niya pinapayagan ang kanyang katambal, na si Margo, na gamitin ang banyo, dahil sa parehong paniniwala. Sa "Cover Girls", sinabihan niya si Lincoln na takpan siya habang siya ay nasa batting cage upang matumbok ang mga baseball upang maiwasan ang paglilinis ng spring, at sinabi niya kung hindi siya pumasok sa unang bola, magkakaroon siya ng masamang luck sa buong baseball season. Ito ay ipinapakita muli sa "No Such Luck", kung saan siya ay ipinapakita upang maisagawa ang mga suwerte ng mga swerte, at hindi makatarungan ang naniniwala na si Lincoln ay malaswa kapag siya ay dumating sa kanyang laro at siya ay nawala, na sumisira sa kanyang panalo. Isip-bata si Lynn, tulad ng ipinakita sa "Cereal Offender", nang siya ay sumakay sa mga kart ng grocery at mapaminsala ng ilang mga pasilyo. Ang isa pang halimbawa ng kanyang kakulangan ay ipinakita sa "A Tale of Two Tables", kung saan siya ay nakilahok sa food fight kasama ang kanyang mga kapatid. Isa pang bahagi ng kakulangan niya ay ang kanyang sportsmanship. Kapag siya ay natalo, nagsisimula siyang nag-aalboroto, at kung siya ay nanalo, nagsisimula siyang nagmamalaki sa iba, hanggang may isang tao na magsabi sa kanya na sinasaktan niya ang kanilang mga damdamin. Si Lynn ay hindi eksaktong gumagamit ng mga normal na pamamaraan upang manalo. Sa "Space Invader," napurihin niya ang pag-ambush ni Lincoln sa wrestling nang pumasok siya sa kanyang silid, kahit na ito ay itinuturing na pandaraya. May isa pang pagkakataon ay nangyari sa "Lynner Takes All", nang manipulahin niya si Lincoln sa pagbigay ng maling sagot sa isang larong tribya. Hitsura Si Lynn ay may makapal na kayumangging buhok na nakuha pabalik sa isang maikling mataas na nakapusod. Nagsuot siya ng pula at puting jersey na may pula na "1" dito, pula at puting track shorts, at mga cleat na may may guhit na tuhod na mataas na medyas. Siya ay mas mataas kaysa Lincoln, at may freckles sa kanyang mga pisngi. Sa kabila ng kanyang edad, ang kanyang hitsura ay mukhang parang siya ay isang preteen, hindi isang binatilyo. Tulad ng karamihan sa kanyang mga kapatid, mayroon siyang mga lilang-kulay-abo na eyelids. Ang kanyang damit na pang-gabi ay binubuo ng isang puting damit pantaas, pulang shorts, at mataas na medyas sa bukung-bukong. Sa ilang mga pagkakataon, siya ay ipinapakita na may suot ng isang pantulog na kasuotan na kamukha ng kanyang regular na jersey, na may mga medyas sa halip ng kanyang karaniwang damit pangtulog. Ang kanyang swimwear ay isang pula-at-puti na shirt ng pang-surf na may katumbas na swim trunks. Mga absensya Season 1 *Get the Message *Toads and Tiaras *Save the Date *The Waiting Game *A Fair to Remember Season 2 *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Patching Things Up *Frog Wild (nabanggit) *Shell Shock *The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos *Out of the Picture *Back Out There *ARGGH! You for Real? *Legends *Not a Loud (cameo bilang sanggol, nabanggit) *Snow Way Down Season 3 *City Slickers Mga reperensya de:Lynn Loud en:Lynn Loud es:Lynn Loud fr:Lynn Loud id:Lynn Loud it:Lynn ja:リン ラウド ms:Lynn Loud pl:Helena Harmidomska pt-br:Lynn Loud ru:Линн Лауд zh:立因 Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangunahing Karakter Kategorya:Babae Kategorya:Adolesente Kategorya:Tao Kategorya:Pamilyang Loud